


Tribute to Lena

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, JYurio, M/M, Mpreg, Pliroy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, victurio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: ||Odio  Nombre masculino
  Del lat. odium, odisse. 
  1. m. Sentimiento profundo e intenso de repulsa hacia alguien que provoca el deseo de producirle un daño o de que le ocurra alguna desgracia.  2. m.  El odio genera aversión, sentimientos de destrucción, destrucción del equilibrio armónico y ocasionalmente autodestrucción.  3. m. El odio se describe con frecuencia como lo contrario del amor.
 
||Muerte  Nombre femenino
  Del lat. mors, mortis. 
1. f. Fin de la vida.2. f. En el pensamiento tradicional, separación del cuerpo y el alma.3. f. Es el fin de la vida, opuesto al nacimiento.
 
  [Victor Nikiforov / Yuri Plisetsky]   [Jean Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky] 
  Romance, drama, tragedia, Underage, Contenido adulto, Mpreg. 
 
  ©Créditos de la imagen a su respectiva artista.   © Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás elementos, le pertenecen a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsurō Kubo y las demás compañías que trabajen en conjunto y posean los derechos de la obra.





	1. Chapter I- Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, mil y mil gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo mi pequeño OS Rise and Fall, en serio, los comentarios y votos que aunque pocos, han alimentado aún más mi obsesión por esta pareja. Gracias también por la preocupación que tienen varias personas sobre mis próximos proyectos de Yuri on Ice, no supuse que les gustará tanto la pequeña historia que hice en un dos por tres y ¡Dios! Estoy emocionada y feliz al mismo tiempo de traerles este fanfiction en toda su extensión. 
> 
> Lo estaré actualizando cada semana, tengo 50 hojas ya escritas de esto y aún me falta mucho trecho, pero antes de que se acabase la primera temporada y todo el hype que ha sido Yuri on ice, creía conveniente entregarles mi trabajo de navidad. 
> 
> Sé que esta pareja no tiene mucha repercusión en el fandom del anime, pero no por ello dejaré de escribir sobre esta. Me encanta, estoy enamorada y creo que el Victurio ahora es uno de mis principales focos de atención, por lo que por favor les suplico, no me pidan escribir de otro pairing que no involucre a Yuri Plisetsky. 
> 
>  
> 
> La historia contendrá contenido adulto, lemon, relaciones sexuales con menores de 18 años y leves insinuaciones de relaciones previas con menores de 15 años. Además, estarán presentes tags como mpreg (embarazo masculino), y menciones de parejas conocidas como el Victuri y el JYurio. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Anímense a leer y disfrutar!
> 
> ¡Mantengan la mente abierta en esta historia! 
> 
>  
> 
> Besos hoy y siempre,
> 
>  
> 
> Nina Casillas♥

Flameantes ojos azules, cabello rubio brillante, sonrisa dulce y gentil… Esa niña lo tenía encandilado desde la primera vez que sus patines tocaron la pista de hielo. Se deslizaba en un movimiento natural, como si el patinaje emanara libre de su pequeño cuerpo, provocando que solo pudiera emocionarse ante la presencia avasalladora de ella.  
Sonreía, el vestido rosa que lucía, le recordaba a esas princesas etéreas que se diluían en medio de sus memorias, pero que alguna vez vio en su pueril etapa. Valiente, excelsa, terca… Lo suficiente, para no sujetarse de nada más y patinar a la deriva, segura de sí misma.   
La vio detener su marcha para arreglar el delicado moño que mantenía su pelo atado. Y allí, en medio de la pista, creyó que brillaba.  
Quizá eran los reflectores del Complejo deportivo que la iluminaban más a ella, quizá era la única niña que se deslizaba sobre el hielo en un idioma que solo él podía comprender… Pero no podía apartarle la vista.  
Le gustaban las remembranzas que surgían de esa imagen angelical que ella le ofrecía…   
Un niño con menos de cinco años correteando en la pista, observando a todos con mirada afilada, sintiéndose el rey del universo allá por donde pasaba. Recordó sonreír esa vez por el gracioso corte de cabello del pequeño… Pero también por esos mofletes hinchándose al sentir la burlas de los demás.  
La risita desapareció, de inmediato se percató de que el niño no estaba bien. Lo notó en la manera en que su bonito ceño se fruncía furioso, en como esos ojos esmeraldas, grandes y voraces que tanto estaba adorando, se colmaban de lágrimas ansiosas de escapar.   
No rompió en llanto, supo de inmediato que sería demasiado orgulloso, lo suficiente para que en ese tiempo, no desfilará el dolor que le causaban los comentarios humillantes de los demás.   
Aquel día, solo enseñó una sonrisa mordaz, una sonrisa capaz de derrumbar las voluntades más fuertes de ese lugar.  
Víctor no fue la excepción.   
Él cayó prisionero irremediablemente de ese infantil semblante.

-Yakov… ¡Mírame!- exclamó la muñequita, mientras soltaba sus brazos del cuerpo y dejaba que los mismos patines trazaran su trayectoria. 

La sonrisa que después le dedicó el hombre mayor a la niña, sorprendió a Víctor. La emoción y felicidad genuina que el rostro de Yakov exteriorizaba, nunca en sus años de tutelaje la vio. Ni siquiera estando él en el podio con la medalla de oro, pudo observar un gesto tan cariñoso de su entrenador. 

-Yakov…- susurró Víctor en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que alguien detrás de él, le reconociera enseguida.

-¡Víctor!- exclamó emocionada una mucho más madura y atractiva Mila Babicheva. El cabello carmesí del mismo largo que antaño, los ojos más recelosos que de costumbre y un pequeño niño detrás de ella, le daban la bienvenida por fin a Rusia. 

-¡Mila, moy dorogoy!-la saludó sonriente el entrenador, abriendo sus brazos, permitiendo que esa calidez que emanaba la hermosa pelirroja le despabilara del frío agonizante que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡Estás frío, Víctor…! ¡Y más guapo! – 

La risa que soltó Mila no pasó desapercibida por nadie en el complejo de patinaje. Incluso Yakov con dificultad, giró su rostro para enfrentar a su ex pupilo por primera después de mucho tiempo. 

La tensión que se apoderó del ambiente en los primeros segundos del encuentro, fue reemplazada por una sincera sonrisa del hombre mayor y la invitación de que se le uniera en la pista de hielo. 

Víctor no lo dudo, se acercó con Mila detrás de él, hasta el hall estrecho donde los entrenadores tomaban lugar y allí, frente a frente con su mentor, no dudó en abrazarlo fuertemente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que regresaba a casa, con su familia, a ese mágico y asombroso paraje repleto de añoranzas.   
Se mantuvieron así por más de un minuto, y cuando se separaron, Yakov fue acaparado de inmediato por uno de sus pequeños pupilos.   
No hubo palabras de por medio, era un mensaje claro y contundente por parte del entrenador mayor–Necesito que te quedes-   
Víctor obedeció después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Asintió sonriendo, antes de que Mila se acercara a él con un par de patines. Estaban intactos, justo como esa vez en la que se coronó el mejor del mundo, justo como esa última vez que se colgó una presea dorada. 

La nostalgia de todos los recuerdos que Rusia y este lugar le traían, le inundó la vista, pero evitó soltar la retahíla de lágrimas que se mantenían estacándole aún el pecho. Era muy temprano para lidiar con su dolor. 

-Yuri, los cuidó muy bien. Dijo que algún día los necesitarías y tendrían que estar para ti- susurró la ex patinadora antes sonreír amargamente.- Ha pasado bastante desde que te fuiste, nada ha vuelto a ser igual-

-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó con cautela Víctor, sentándose en las sillas cercanas a la valla inmensa que rodeaba la pista. Con lentitud, se deshizo de sus grandes botas, sin poder quitarle la vista a los patines. Yuratchka.  
Mila le siguió de cerca, imitando el ritmo del joven entrenador. 

-Estoy intentando recuperar mi forma después de la maternidad. Ha sido complicado pero vale la pena intentar ser madre- suspiró con la felicidad danzando en esos labios carnosos.- Se llama Anton, tiene apenas tres años. Fue el niño que viste en las gradas conmigo-

Víctor asiente, recordando al pequeño que se movía temeroso detrás de Mila. El cabello azabache y liso, lo debió haber sacado de su padre- piensa él- los ojos son de su madre, esmeraldas y afables.

-¿Sigues con ese jugador de hockey?- 

-Regresé con él al poco tiempo y seguimos juntos por ahora-

Mila hace un mohín incómodo, uno que termina abruptamente la conversación. El entrenador no quiere hurgar en heridas ajenas, le bastan las de él para lamentarse toda la vida.

Justo cuando terminan de asegurar las agujetas de los patines, Víctor y Mila se abren paso para tocar el hielo con la afilada cuchilla. El ex patinador no duda en aventurarse grácil sobre la pista, sintiendo su cuerpo flotar en medio de ese escenario que le perteneció en algún momento, escuchando gozoso el sonido de la fricción que provocan sus patines, vibrando por la libertad que exuda allí, de pie bajo el lente aprobador de Yakov, sobre él.   
Tan joven de nuevo, tan lleno de vida otra vez.

Entonces es ahí cuando advierte de una presencia avasallante, esa que parece estar demandando su atención todo el tiempo. Los flameantes ojos azules cruzan por fin con los suyos, y una volátil fuerza le golpea. Se ve a él mismo a través de ese semblante grácil, a través de ese gesto de desconcierto, a través de esas ansías de comerse el mundo que posee ella en esos labios perspicaces.

-Viktor Nikiforov ¿Verdad?-

Él asiente.


	2. Chapter II- Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!  
> Es un gusto que esta pareja tenga adeptos, pocos, tal vez... Pero seguidores fieles que quieren que haya mucho más material de ellos dos.
> 
> Ansío que les guste la historia y la disfruten :3
> 
> Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

 – ¿Cómo está?  –  pregunta hosco, intenta no sonar de esa manera, pero falla estrepitosamente. Después de lo del programa libre, se le complica más enfrentarle, incluso si es a través de un teléfono.

 – Está delicado… No sé qué hacer. Estoy desesperado por los resultados –  lloriquea. Escucha el sufrimiento teñir su voz, y no puede seguir con las explicaciones, porque se explaya sobre la bocina. Esta vez, el llanto es más evidente y no lo oculta más, no cuando él está en la otra línea y le conoce lo suficiente para dejar las máscaras de lado.

 – Necesitas calmarte… Makkachin percibe tu dolor –  susurra Yurio, apretando entre sus dedos el lavamanos y observando por fin la deplorable imagen que le envía el espejo. Las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, la piel más pálida de lo usual. Sonríe burlón, antes de que un pensamiento fugaz cruce su cabeza… _Necesitas calmarte, Yo siento tu dolor, Victor._

Menea su cabeza negativamente e intenta que la situación no le sobrepase. –Ahora más que nunca, debes ser fuerte para él, para ti mismo y para Yuri, idiota –  

Un silencio ocupa la línea, eso le da la pauta a Yurio para deslizarse hasta los azulejos del cuarto de baño y soportar como Víctor declara su amor una y otra vez por su rival.

 – ¿Cómo está él? Me llamo hace poco. No quise decirle nada… No puedo decirle nada –  susurra el entrenador con la calma restableciendo su voz.

 – No, no le digas nada… Es demasiado estúpido como para devolverse a Japón y perderlo todo... –

 – Como tú –   sentencia Víctor en un esbozo de risa, que suena más cansada que divertida. Yurio chasquea su lengua y vira los ojos, incómodo del rumbo que ha tomado la llamada.

 – Jamás haría eso. Ni siquiera por ti, Víctor –  

 – Ya lo hiciste. Justo cuando viajaste a Japón solo por verme a mí –  

La voz neutra de Víctor le advierte que habla en serio, que no quiere comentarios sarcásticos de su parte. Yurio mantiene el silencio por unos segundos más. Hace mucho tiempo no charla con Nikiforov, y mucho menos de esta manera, así que necesita pensar su respuesta con más claridad que de costumbre.

 – Mi peor error –  

 – ¿Fue un error haber venido por mi? –  pregunta tajante Víctor, la tristeza es reemplazada por la ira y algo más, que Yuri no se detiene a pensar.

 – No, mi peor error fue haberte conocido –  

La respuesta es escueta, quizá demasiado simple para todo el sentimiento que alberga.

 – ¿Tanto daño te he hecho, _Yuratchka? –_

Yuri maldice bajo, detesta cuando utiliza _el apodo_ y quiebra todas sus barreras, esas que ha cimentado con lentitud a través de la amargura de sus experiencias y un poco más del rechazo de Víctor.

 – El suficiente para ansiar perder la memoria y no tener que volverte a ver –  

Después de eso, el cómodo mutismo en la bocina. Los dos compartiendo el momento de escuchar la respiración pausada del otro y reflexionar el diálogo que aunque corto es más abierto y sincero que de costumbre.

 – Avísame si algo pasa con Makkachin, Víctor. No te desplomes en su presencia, estará bien si tú estás bien –  

 – _Yuratchka…. –_ susurra el entrenador, antes de que Yurio intente colgar el teléfono. Plisetsky deduce sin importar los kilómetros de distancia que les separa, el peso de sus palabras en la psiquis de Víctor.

Y le jode, le jode el orgullo saber que el sufrimiento que causa en Víctor, siempre lo termina soportando él. Todos esos sentimientos de alguna u otra manera, los avista él también.

 – _Vitya... –_

 _–_   _Prosti menya, moya lyubov'. –_   –   _Vsegda –_   

Oprime el botón de colgar y observa fijamente las gotas de la regadera caer, una a una, ininterrumpidamente. Es más consciente de su entorno, incluso es capaz de escuchar a Yuri encender la televisión y cambiar los canales desinteresadamente.

Yurio solo aspira a que él no prestara atención a la llamada con Víctor, aspira a que él deje de inmiscuirse en ese pequeño cielo que comparte con Nikiforov, y que únicamente puede pertenecerle a ellos dos.

Entonces suplica allí, abrazando sus piernas, siendo un ovillo de miedos y llanto, que no le arrebaten lo único que le mantiene intacto en la vida: la humanidad de Víctor, los secretos que guarda bajo la piel y que a nadie le permite a ver… Tan solo a él, a un niño de quince años que se aferra más a ello, que a su propia existencia.

 – Yuri ¿Necesitarás el baño por más tiempo? Es que tengo que utilizarlo –  grita desde afuera el japonés, levantándose de la cama y provocando un ruido en el colchón.

Lo siente aproximarse a la puerta del baño y justo antes de que sus nudillos golpeen el vidrio, Yurio sale airoso de la situación.

 – Tomaré la cama de la izquierda, así que mueve tu ropa, cerdo –  masculla, peinando su cabello rubio y dedicándole una mirada de puro rencor al muchacho mayor.

 – S – i… No hay problema, por mi está bien –  

Plisetsky no dice nada, tan solo le ve entrar al cuarto de baño.

Piensa quizá en que ha sido demasiado estúpido odiarle, cuando es imposible no sentirse atraído por un muchacho tan llamativo y dulce como él, cuando ni siquiera en sus manos estuvo enamorar con tremenda facilidad a Víctor.

Ni con la ventaja de haberle conocido por más tiempo, él logro atraer a Nikiforov.

Es una victoria justa, piensa Yurio. Se recuesta en la cama, apaga la televisión y le es imposible no acurrucarse bajo las sábanas frías de su cama y llorar silenciosamente. Un arte que el rubio maneja a la perfección, mantener su dolor fuera del alcance de los demás.

Mientras tanto en el baño, observando la foto de Víctor en su celular y con la frustración aprehendiendo su cuerpo. Yuri empieza a descubrir que quizá comparte más cosas con Plisetsky que el nombre, como a Víctor, por ejemplo.

Y tiene temor de que de pronto un niño de quince años, atestigüe todo el mar de recónditos secretos que es el amor de su vida.

 – _Vitya_ … –


	3. Chapter III- Because of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En esta plataforma, llevó un capítulo menos que el que mantengo en wattpad, pero aún así los estoy actualizando al mismo tiempo.   
> Mil y mil gracias por los kudos y espero que les este gustando un montón la historia, y aunque es una pareja que no está muy a tono con la popularidad de otras, me agrada que aún hayamos personas que escribamos y leamos sobre el Victurio.  
> A propósito, la historia mantiene una narrativa inconstante, es decir, este capítulo si se dan cuenta, es la continuación del primero, como el cuarto capítulo será la continuación del segundo y así sucesivamente, hasta el capítulo ocho, más o menos, donde toma una línea uniforme.
> 
> Por favor, no duden en seguirme en mis plataformas y redes sociales: https://www.facebook.com/NIna.CasillasF/
> 
>  
> 
> Besos y abrazos

 – ¿Cómo te llamas, bonita? –  pregunta el entrenador, descendiendo hasta observar frente a frente esos inverosímiles ojos. Solo una vez vio ese color cerúleo.

En sus propios orbes, hace mucho tiempo ya. 

Quizá a su misma edad, quizá con esa misma añoranza que desborda ella ahora, quizá con esa curiosidad pueril que irradiaba la profundidad de ese azul celeste…

Pero esos ojos eran tan suyos, como _Yuratchka_ alguna vez lo fue.

 – Lena –  susurra ella, sonriendo abiertamente, dejando ver esos ligeros hoyuelos que pintaban las mejillas sonrojadas de la niña. El mohín recrea un _deja vú_ extraño en su pecho, una imagen antes vista… Una sonrisa tan cálida que solo podía pertenecerle a él.

 – Es un muy bonito nombre, Lena –  

Lena estira su brazo para acariciarle el moflete, la piel suave de ella produce un leve cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. La sensación premonitoria es mucho más real con el contacto que ambos comparten, y sin embargo, Víctor se niega a apartarse de esa tibieza que emana ella.

Un lugar tan conocido para él, un paraje que solo ese rostro joven y cándido le podía ofrecer… Yuri regresando de las maneras más imprevistas para atormentarle.

 – Mamá habla mucho de ti –  susurra Lena, su lengua disipa las palabras con asombrosa facilidad… Y Víctor termina de caer por ella.

 – ¿Qué dice de mí, Lena? –

 – Que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue conocerte –  

Víctor ríe bajito, acercándose un poco más a ella, dirigiéndose a su oído para contarle un secreto, como esa vez que le conoció a él por primera vez.

 – ¿Conozco yo a mamá? –  

 – Sí –  responde escueta la niña, sin importarle el frenético ritmo que llevan sus compañeros sobre el hielo, enfocando su atención al ídolo de ella, y de su madre, regocijándose en esa pequeña reunión que guardan ellos dos en medio de la pista, a la vista de todos. – Mamá te ama demasiado –

 – ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre, Lena? –

 – ¡Alguien te espera afuera, Víctor! –  grita desde la escotilla su ex entrenador. Agita sus manos para aclararle la urgencia de la situación, y Víctor solo por hoy, se separa de la niña para obedecer las órdenes de Yakov.

Justo antes de emprender rumbo hacia la salida, Lena toma su abrigo negro y largo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos por un minuto.

 – ¡Entréname Víctor! ¡Haz una coreografía para mí, por favor! –  

El mundo se detiene allí para Nikiforov.

La determinación que se desliza en esos ojos suyos y en esa voz infantil demandante, terminan de hundirlo en los fantasmas de su pasado, en el socavón oscuro y silencioso que intenta enterrar y del que de alguna manera lograba regresar, acusándole de sus yerros, castigándole impío, impidiéndole continuar con su vida.

 – ¿Lo harás verdad, Víctor? –  insiste ella con urgencia, con una necesidad insana de aferrarse a esa promesa y a la persona que yace frente a ella.

 

_– ¿Lo harás verdad, Vítya? –  preguntó en el Onsen, el cuello de su yukata deslizándose sobre esa piel lechosa y suave._

_La sensual imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo frente a él, lo aturde un poco, pero no lo suficiente para no escuchar su suplica. –Prométemelo, aún cuando pierda, no me olvides… No dejes de amarme –_

_Yurio era demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera mendigando su amor, se dignaba a llorar frente a él._

_Cayó al suelo, sus rodillas soportando el peso de toda esa desazón que acumulaba ahora estando frente a él, jugando todas sus cartas para tenerlo._

_– Levántate, Yuri… No quiero verte así –_

_– No me moveré de aquí Víctor –  interrumpió con su suave voz, esa que solo destinaba a dos personas en este mundo, a las dos personas que más amaba en esta vida –  No cumpliste con mi programa, no cumpliste con permanecer siempre conmigo, quizá tampoco cumplas con el hecho de regresar a Rusia… Así que al menos, déjame esto Víctor. Déjame tu amor para seguir sobreviviendo –_

_–  Yuratchka… –_

_Y entonces Plisetsky notó ese rostro, ese que hacía cuando no podía darle los dulces que ansiaba de pequeño, esa mezcla en los ojos, de lastima, negación y abandono… Esa que quemaba su pecho y le dejaba vacío por unos segundos._

_– No ganaré por ti Vitya, ganaré por recuperar mi dignidad, esa que perdí hoy frente a ti –  susurró entrecortadamente, con la dificultad de modular entorpeciendo su discurso, haciéndolo más pequeño ante Nikiforov –  No prometas cosas que no puedas hacer Víctor, nunca más. No prometas que me amarás, cuando nunca lo has hecho –_

_Se levantó elegantemente, la piel de sus rodillas grabándose de un color rojizo, sus ojos sin ningún rastro de ese dolor previo. Yurio regresando al rictus inicial, la rebeldía marcando su semblante juvenil y una sonrisa más rota que dulce, le da la despedida._

_–  Yuratchka, espera –_

_Yurio se desliza fuera de la habitación, antes de observarle cínico._

_– Yuri para ti, Víctor –_

 – Te lo prometo, Lena… Haré la coreografía más bonita para ti y ganarás todo –  susurra Víctor, mirándola nuevamente, sonriendo confiado de que esta vez no volvería a fallar, que sería valiente para afrontar sus juramentos.

Por su propio bien, por ella, por _Yuratchka_ … Por todo lo que prometió y no cumplió, por todo el daño que provocó y no sanó…

Víctor por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, volvió a confiar en sí mismo y en su palabra.

 –   _Davay, speshit’_ … _Vitya_ –  grita Yakov nuevamente, perdiendo la paciencia por la tardanza de Víctor y sonriendo un poco, solo un poco pensó Mila. Víctor no volvería a ser el mismo, pero al menos sus costumbres de mierda, seguían siendo constantes.

Víctor no devuelve su vista a la niña que se queda estática en el centro de la pista, sabe que es muy débil a ella y si la nota de nuevo, regresaría para volver a sentir toda esa nostalgia que le embarga siquiera hablarle.Un poco masoquista, así era Nikiforov de alguna u otra forma.

– ¿Quién me está esperando? –  pregunta Víctor, deshaciéndose de los patines rápidamente y volviendo a las botas, al suelo firme, a la vida real.

– No creo que me vea como tu secretario privado, Víctor. Sal afuera y averigua quien está esperándote –

 El entrenador cruza sus brazos, dirige la vista a los niños y recupera su postura rígida. Víctor comprende el mensaje, esta vez no obtendrá información de Yakov.

Sonríe complacido. Su mentor no ha cambiado nada.

Toma la carrera por una de las puertecillas auxiliares del Complejo deportivo y el anhelo insano de correr para llegar a la salida le inunda el pecho, la expectativa le consume la cabeza y empiezan las punzadas a quemarle poco a poco. Ve las puertas abiertas, la luz filtrándose libremente por el oscuro pasillo y debe respirar profundo porque la ansiedad hace combustión en su cuerpo y siente que no puede aguardar más.

Entonces se desliza fuera del lugar, camina un poco más para localizar a la persona que le necesita, y sin embargo, no encuentra a nadie. Baja las escaleras con prontitud, pensando quizá que se demoró mucho y debe ir tras su requirente, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, cuando una figura demasiado conocida, lo espera junto a la puerta.

El cabello rubio cubre un sector de su atractivo rostro, está largo desde la última vez que le vio, incluso puede deducir que las puntas surcan hasta las escápulas de su estrecha espalda. Las hebras del pelo lucen mucho más brillantes a la luz del cielo nublado que Rusia revelaba ese día, y esa imagen angelical se ha incrementado con los años.

La adolescencia no hizo mella en él, al contrario, destacó su belleza a puntos insuperables. Y así lo comprobó en cuánto abrió los ojos cetrinos y pudo regocijarse con mucho más ardor en esa mirada madura y grácil que ahora mantiene.

Pensó en un principio que había crecido demasiado, pero a paso lento, con temor de asustarle, divisó que tan solo habían sido dos o tres centímetros desde la última vez que le vio. Él seguía fascinándose con más ahínco en su apariencia juvenil y traviesa, sin importar que tuviese veinte años y más experiencia en el patinaje.

No dudó en atravesar cada estrecho rincón del cuerpo contrario, para notar con cierto goce, los cambios físicos que había sufrido en su ausencia. Las caderas se habían ensanchado, podía notarlo debajo de esos vaqueros estrechos que lucía, y sus muslos delgados, antaño, yacían ahora mucho más prensiles y esponjosos.

Y estando frente a él, no dudo ni un momento en acercarse, restringirlo contra la pared y envolverse de ese aroma suyo… Fresas maduras, menta y algo más, que le resultó totalmente excitante. Respiró en su cuello delgado y blanquecino, lamentándose que las marcas de sus labios no fuesen indelebles sobre esa piel tersa que su boca, tantas veces dañó.

Le escucha suspirar bajo él, atisba con orgullo como las mejillas de él aún se sonrojan con su presencia y antes de que él pudiera tomar la palabra… El chico susurra su nombre en esos labios joviales – _Vitya…_  –


	4. Chapter IV- Preacherman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil y mil gracias por sus kudos!   
> Capítulo 4 listo para todos mis lectores. Se que no es una pareja muy querida en el fandom, pero supongo que siempre debemos tener riesgos... Así que para todas las personas que queremos este pairing con la vida, Bienvenidos a este fic.
> 
> Un beso y un abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué le dices _Vitya_ a Víctor? - pregunta Yuri, rozando sus hombros con el muchacho rubio cerca a la avenida de autos. Come su _piroshki_ con lentitud, saboreando el cerdo en su contenido. Le agrada demasiado pero la incertidumbre de no saber porque el pequeño patinador tiene tanta confianza con Víctor le impide relajarse.

\- _Vitya_ es la manera rusa de decir Víctor - gira su rostro para ver a Yuuri atento a sus explicaciones, relegando el _piroshki_ \- Si te das cuenta, también Yakov le dice así a Víctor. Es una alternativa de su nombre, somos rusos... Además, no lo llamo todo el tiempo de esa forma -

El silencio retorna a la conversación, solo se escucha el deambular de los vehículos y a Yuuri masticar el aperitivo.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Katsuki? - cuestiona por fin Yuri, interrumpiendo la comida del joven japonés.

\- Siento que es algo demasiado íntimo... No lo sé, cuando tu le hablas a Víctor de _Vitya_ parece que él y tu, tuvieran un lenguaje distinto al del resto- dice atropelladamente Yuuri, su voz trastabilla porque le incomoda la confesión, no quiere denotar desconfianza ante su rival, pero cree que él es la persona conveniente para hablar respecto a Víctor.

\- Supongo entonces que Yakov también tiene algo con él, según lo que tú dices... -

\- No. Lo de ustedes es diferente. Tú lo sabes - ataca Yuuri, deshaciéndose de su cohibición y viendo a los ojos verdes del atractivo rubio. Era inevitable que cualquier mirada femenina y sobre todo masculina no se detuviera en ese niño, en ese cabello suave y largo que le ofrecía una apariencia angelical a su rostro fino y delicado, en ese cuerpo menudo y conspirador, hecho con la habilidad de captar la atención de patinadores como Jean Jacques o Seung Gil... En esa boca altanera e insinuante que tanto le fascinaba a Víctor, y que él jamás detenía.

Baja su mirada furioso, ansiando con su vida ser igual de grácil y encantador que Yuri.

\- Sé lo que piensas, cerdo... Y vas en un mal camino - niega con su cabeza y se acomoda lentamente para quedar frente a Katsuki - Eres muy sensual, por eso ha caído Víctor bajo tus pies. Pareces un imán en la pista de hielo, todos te observan y sienten esa energía sexual fluir por el ambiente... No tienes que compararte ni conmigo ni con nadie, vales lo que vales y por eso Víctor te ha elegido -

\- ¿Te duele aún que Víctor se hubiese quedado en Japón conmigo? - pregunta Yuuri. Plisetsky se percata de que no hay atisbo de burla o menosprecio en sus palabras, tan solo una curiosidad afanosa de colmarse.

\- Sí, era mi mentor, Yuuri. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y me prometió una coreografía.... Es obvio que me molesta saber que no logré mi objetivo profesional -

Yuri se muerde los labios, sabe que hay más que le arde en el pecho y lo consume en vida, pero se reserva todos los sentimientos. Aún no es momento de detonar.

\- Siento que hay muchas cosas que no se de él, y me preocupa... No sé cómo es él estando furioso, o estando triste, no sé cómo es él fuera de las pistas de hielo - se toma una pausa para terminar el _piroshki_ y observar la estela oscura extenderse en el cielo de Rusia -Pensé que después de esto, podríamos ir a hacer cosas que a él le gustaran, compartir sus hobbies y divertirnos en los lugares que más ansía conocer... Pero no sé nada de eso, no lo conozco, no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién es Víctor -

\- Ten paciencia, Katsuki. Sé cuál es tu ansiedad, y se cuál es tu propósito de contarme esto... Pero de mí no vas a obtener nada más que una negativa - se une a él para recrearse en el brillo incesante de las estrellas - Tienes que lograrlo por ti mismo, tienes que descifrar a Víctor. Es una tarea maravillosa abrir esa cajita de sorpresas, una experiencia que no puedes perderte por mí. Dale tiempo y mientras tanto disfruta de ese amor que él ansía darte. No le fuerces... Él te quiere -

Las palabras sonaron sorpresivamente tranquilas, ni un resquicio de incomodidad o dolor impregnaron el discurso de Yuri, pero por dentro se quebraba en mil pedazos.

Era la aceptación en voz alta de que Víctor ya no le quería a él, de que su amor tenía un nuevo destinatario, uno dispuesto a llevárselo de sus brazos.

\- Así que si le pregunto... ¿Podré decirle _Vitya_? - La pregunta le asalta de inmediato, su cuerpo se tensa, los ojos se abren demasiado y se siente incapaz de responderle a Yuuri. Una alerta empieza a bramar fuerte, lo suficiente para que la migraña se apodere de su cabeza y le hagan chillar de dolor

\- ¿Estás bien? - No escucha correctamente, sus sentidos no reaccionan a la pregunta de Yuuri. La temperatura corporal se eleva, los síntomas se concadenan para hacerle pasar fatal, pero es consciente del contexto en el que está, de esa ínfima voz hablándole perversamente...

_¡Vitya es solo tuyo... No le permitas que él le diga así! ... No es un apodo nada más, es Víctor y sus secretos, es Víctor y sus miedos, es Víctor y las expresiones de su rostro, es Víctor íntegro y sincero para ti... Haz tenido que madurar pronto y sacrificar demasiado ¡Sé egoísta por primera vez! ¡No lo cedas!_

_-_ Sí, estoy bien. El oído me está doliendo un poco... - nota el rostro de preocupación de su rival y mueve sus manos para deshacerse de sus dudas - No hay necesidad de que te inquietes. Y si, es normal que quieras decirle _Vitya_ a Víctor. Como su pareja es obvio que tienes el derecho... Anímate a decírselo -

Y antes de esperar que Yuuri replicase, ve la hora en su celular - ¡Demonios Cerdo!... Muévete, llegarás tarde para recoger a Víctor al aeropuerto -

La mención del joven entrenador, obliga a Katsuki a levantarse y despedirse rápidamente. Plisetsky le ve tomar carrera hasta el hotel y desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, una distancia más que suficiente para que él vuelva a respirar y se deslice al suelo por fin.

Le quema, una llama incesante parece inmolarlo. Su piel se calienta, y empieza a sudar a borbotones. Le cuesta mantener el aire en los pulmones y cree desfallecer allí, solitario y abandonado, a la intemperie del helado clima y de todos los transeúntes.

Este amor le está matando, le corroe la vida a bocados inmensos y a él se le desliza el dolor por las manos. Es demasiado evidente, no puede seguir ocultando por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos. Algún día le matarán, masacrarán toda su cordura, y tomarán su cuello para ahogarlo. Morirá, morirá con la boca invocando su nombre y su corazón lamentando su ausencia.

 _\- ¡Vitya...! -_ Grita Yuri, antes de romperse definitivamente.

 

* * *

 

 

Se desliza cómodo, la luz es tenue pero le permite vislumbrar la pista de patinaje. Sonríe, la experiencia es magnífica, en medio de esa soledad que le ha acompañado desde siempre, el patinaje se torna en esa compañera idílica a la cual entregar sus aflicciones. Siente el viento colarse bajo su trusa de entrenamiento y la libertad le abraza, calma, honesta y comprensiva, sabiendo muy bien el encarcelamiento que sufre día a día, detrás de los ostentosos trajes, detrás de la máscara pública.

Escucha un sonido pero no se inmuta. No le importa la retahíla de reprimendas que caerán sobre él, aguardará paciente y después se largará cómodo hasta su hotel sin prisas.

\- ¿Patinando hasta tan tarde, _Yuratchka? -_

La distintiva voz retumba por todo el escenario deportivo a través del eco. Es imposible no reconocerle. Esa travesura en el tono, el pecado delineando las palabras... - Víctor... - Detiene su patinaje, la persona que menos desea ver está frente a él, sin embargo, no luce esa sonrisa prepotente que desfila usualmente, esta vez, su rostro está cansado y las ojeras opacan el brillo de esos imponentes ojos azules.

Está frente al Víctor desganado y fatigado, ese que vio en su último Grand Prix, ese que le pertenecía en medio de los desvelos y las noches repletas de trucos y patinaje... Ese que él y muy pocos han podido ver.

No menciona nada, le observa en silencio, lo que menos quiere es dañar la atmósfera íntima que ambos sostienen allí, Víctor en la escotilla aguardándolo y Yuri centelleando bajo la titilante luz.

\- Lamento mucho lo de Makkachin, Víctor... -

\- Yuri me ha dicho que has hablado con él - interrumpe el entrenador, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello grisáceo y cerrando los ojos desesperado - Quiere llamarme _Vitya,_ porque te escucho decirme así _-_

\- ¿Quieres que deje de llamarte por tu nombre de pila? ¿O cuál es tu reclamo? - pregunta Yuri, cruzando sus brazos, apartándose del deseo insano de cortar la distancia y acercarse a él.

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Claro que no!... - exclama levantando la voz. Plisetsky ni se inmuta, le ha escuchado más enfurecido antes y nada puede sorprenderle de Víctor ya

\- ¿Tan poco valgo para que quieras que otra persona me llame de esa manera? ¿De TU maldita manera? -

\- Entonces es cuestión de ego... Te jode que ya no me intereses -

\- ¡No! ¡Me jode que quieras regalar algo que siempre ha sido nuestro! -

\- ¿Le prohibirás a Yakov que te llame _Vitya_ por un capricho tuyo? - preguntó Yuri, observando como Víctor abría la puerta y se abalanzaba a deslizarse con sus elegantes zapatos sobre el hielo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo Víctor? -

\- Hay cosas que le pertenecen a Yuri y otras que te pertenecen a ti... - masculla acercándose más y más al centro, donde yacía estático Plisetsky. Sus pasos eran burdos, pero seguros. Víctor no titubea en ningún momento - A ti te pertenece todo lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que seré. A él pertenece lo que quiera mostrarle -

\- ¡Eres un egoísta hijo de puta! - Las manos pálidas de Víctor le toman el rostro bruscamente. Yuri piensa que sus dedos dejarán marcas en sus mejillas, pero se calma bajo el tacto de su ex mentor y disfruta de alguna u otra forma, la temperatura baja de sus dígitos adhiriéndose a la piel.

\- La primera vez que me dijiste _Vitya_ , fue cuando me viste llorando en el camerino - los orbes cerúleos atravesándole impíamente el pecho, derrumbando todas las barreras, aplastando toda la fuerza de voluntad - Recuerdo que la rutina había sido demasiado fuerte para mí y los pies sangraban. Tenía apenas 16 años y llegaste para felicitarme por mandato de Yakov. Te asustaste por la imagen macabra frente a ti, pero no te rendiste, trajiste el botiquín más cercano y me ayudaste a curar... No de una manera física, sino de una manera emocional.

Mi nombre en tus labios como un aliento de vida, como un pasaje directo al cielo... -

\- Víctor... - Yuri parpadeó rápido, no soportaba más el ansia de llorar. Sintió las manos deslizarse hasta su cintura y apretarlo contra él, contra su pecho, contra su perdición...

\- No quiero que nadie aparte de Yakov me diga así. Ese nombre es la representación de mi rendición hacía a ti, de todo lo que siento cuando estás cerca, de las vivencias que disfrutamos estando juntos, incluso, de este tiempo sin poder verte... Todo está encapsulado ahí. No regales algo que yo te di y que quiero que mantengas para siempre - su boca se desplaza hasta el cuello del muchacho, besándolo castamente, provocando un cosquilleo incontrolable en el cuerpo contrario - La parte sombría y dolorosa, la parte luminosa y alegre, la de la angustia y la amargura, la del llanto y la soledad... Todas esas son tuyas, tan tuyas como mi nombre, tan tuyas como mi cariño y deseo, tan tuyas como mi primera vez... -

\- Cerdo egoísta... - se adhiere a la espalda ancha de Víctor por fin, aceptando el gesto y aprehendiéndose de ese cuerpo espigado y elegante, ese que amó en medio de sus concentraciones, ese que recorrió en el silencio absoluto de su habitación, ese que idolatró en la juventud que se le iba a cada minuto - No me amas, pero tampoco me dejas abandonarte. Y él... él merece también conocerte, él es tu pareja y tan solo espera descubrirte... -

\- Te quiero _Yuratchka._ Tan solo eres demasiado joven para comprender mis decisiones y acatarlas con obediencia. Necesito alejarme de ti, estamos quebrados tú y yo, y nos hacemos daño a cada paso que damos para acercarnos. - Se pierde, se pierde en ese aroma natural que expele Yuri y le es imposible no regocijarse en las fresas que impregnan su piel suave y tersa - Él es mi tabla de salvación... Nos necesitamos mutuamente, él me restaura cada día y yo le devuelvo el amor que él ansía de mí... Pero no le puedo prometer algo que yo ya di libremente. Así como no puedo regresar a Rusia porque soy su entrenador y su pareja, tampoco puedo ofrecerle algo que hace mucho tiempo no es mío, sino tuyo... -

\- No lo quiero Víctor, no le hagas daño... Lo matarás como me estás matando a mí -

\- No rechaces algo que te pertenece ya, _Yuratchka_ -

\- ¡Si tú no te abres a él, su corazón se romperá y lo herirás... ¡Él no soy yo, él no soportará tu ausencia! -

\- Le diré muchas cosas de mí, pero mi pasado contigo no puedo entregárselo...Nos pertenece a ti y a mí, y eso es innegociable - susurra Víctor apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo pequeño, alimentándose de esa calidez suya, aprendiendo de ese sacrificio y ese amor incondicional... Ese que él también siente y que simplemente le obliga a alejarse de Yurio.

\- Ámalo, entrégate a él. Aférrate a ese amor que él ansía ofrecerte y no lo sueltes nunca. Yo seguiré el mismo camino, conoceré gente nueva y curaré todas mis heridas, me levantaré de este dolor que ahora siento y volveré a ser el de siempre... Esa es mi naturaleza -

-... ¿No me olvidarás? - preguntó angustiado, cerrando sus ojos, a la expectativa de su respuesta. Abandonar el corazón de Yurio, simplemente no era una opción viable.

\- _Nikogda_... _Prosto bud' schastliv*_ -

\- ¿Me seguirás amando? -

\- _Vsegda. Vitya... Vsegda**. -_

 

_*Nunca... Solo sé feliz_

_** Siempre. Vitya... siempre_


	5. Chapter V-King of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Un besito a todas las personas que se han dignado a escribirme y darme kudos. ¡Que felicidad! ¡Me encanta! Les responderé pronto así que no se preocupen. Espero que sigan la historia y la disfruten como yo disfrute haciéndola.
> 
> Tengo varias observaciones, la primera es que la historia tiene una narrativa inconstante, los intervalos de tiempo son distintos, así que el primer capítulo habla de un futuro, y el segundo de un pasado... 
> 
> El tercer capítulo será la continuación del primero... y así sucesivamente.
> 
> Espero que les guste, un besito enorme y nos leemos pronto.

–  Yuratchka –  susurra por fin… Aún no registra correctamente todas las emociones que la presencia de Yuri provoca en él, pero se aleja despacio, perezoso, sabe que si regresa a esos brazos y se sumerge en ese cuerpo, se perderá nuevamente.

 – Vitya… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no hablamos? –

Toma su cabello suelto y lo ajusta en una media coleta. El flequillo sigue ocultando parte de su rostro pero no lo suficiente para que Víctor naufrague en esos ojos grandes y repletos de dulzura.

Los rasgos del juvenil semblante no han mutado, lo confirma estando lo suficientemente cerca para respirar su propio aire e intoxicarse de él y su infantil atractivo. Cruza su vista con esos orbes inocentes, y lo nota, están atiborrados de una luz que hace años no veía, como si el tiempo o las personas que le rodearon en esta dolorosa separación, se hubiesen desecho de sus demonios.

 – Nunca decimos demasiado cuando hablamos… Siempre se me quedan cosas por mencionarte – 

Despeja la vista y abre su abrigo. Obtiene un cigarro del bolsillo interno y lo pulsa sobre la boca, mientras emprende la búsqueda del encendedor. Frunce su ceño y hurga con impaciencia.

 – No sabía que fumabas, Víctor – 

El muchacho de veinte cruza sus brazos y le observa divertido. Su sonrisa se desliza inconsciente en los labios delgados y sonrosados, logrando que Víctor por un momento deje de prestar atención, y firme su rendición al escuchar el sonido claro y sincero que su boca emite.

 – ¿Tienes miedo siempre que patinas? –  pregunta el pequeño Yuri. Lo nota cansado, los párpados le pesan y le ha escuchado más de una vez bostezar. Acaricia con paciencia su cabello desperdigándose por sus piernas y se aproxima a deslizar sus dedos por la fina nariz.

 – Siempre tengo miedo Yuri… –  confiesa escueto, la voz se le quiebra un poco, quizá porque en ese momento siente el temor que le agarrota en la previa de cada programa, quizá porque las palabras se le desbordan de los labios sin preverlo… Y él no quiere eso, él no quiere que su Yuri sepa que es frágil como cualquiera. Al fin y al cabo es su héroe.

 – Yo también tengo miedo, miedo de que no te guste mi coreografía – 

La voz por fin se apaga, los orbes brillantes y retadores que tanto adora caen bajo el velo de Morfeo y Víctor sonríe con una satisfacción perversa, con una felicidad rebosándole el pecho, porque Yuri, su pequeño y dulce Yuri solo bailaba para él y para su deleite… Como él también lo hacía.

Como siempre quiso hacerlo desde esa vez que le encontró.

 – Hace bastante frío… Es imposible regresar a Rusia y no sentirte helado –  susurra encendiendo por fin su cigarro y exhalando el humo por su boca, en un gesto que sin querer lucía demasiado sensual.

El joven rubio pensó que Víctor podría hacer cualquier cosa y a sus ojos siempre parecerían atractivas. Sonrío, porque esa ligera llama que trepidaba entre la nostalgia y el amor, seguía ardiendo en su pecho, calentando todos los sentimientos que aún le embargaban al verle en la televisión o así, justo frente a él, más maduro e hipnótico que nunca. Porque de hombres tan magnéticos y encantadores como Víctor, jamás se volvía.

Y él no era la excepción.

 – No me avisaste que vendrías – 

Yuri rompía el silencio con un comentario que resultó más demandante que amable. El nerviosismo se toma su cabeza bullendo miles de formas para corregir el error y sin embargo, ninguna palabra la cree apta para aplacar todos los sentimientos que fluyen segundo a segundo en su pecho.

 – Yo... –

 – No lo sé, no caí en cuenta… –

Simple, lo suficiente para cortarle las buenas intenciones a Yuri y animarlo a desembocar toda la marea de emociones que ahora le empiezan a pesar. Su ceño se frunce, y ese aspecto rebelde y obstinado toma lugar en su semblante más adulto y menos infantil.

 – Tu jamás caes en cuenta de lo que le pasa a la gente a tu alrededor –  Yuri suelta el comentario, estabilizando la situación, obligándose a evitar la mirada de reproche que le lanza de reojo Víctor. Sus ojos se enfocan en el horizonte lejano, y su rostro se relaja, no quiere enseñarle todo el daño que logra hacer con tan solo una frase.

 – ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te llamara a ti y a Jean para que me recogiesen en el aeropuerto? – pregunta levemente ofuscado el entrenador, deshaciéndose del cigarrillo a medio terminar y observándole fijamente, recriminándole implícitamente de su matrimonio con Leroy.  – ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te casarías con Jean? –

 – Justo después de que me enterará de tu enlace con Katsuki –  susurra tranquilo, apaciguando la turbulencia de sus pensamientos y la ansía macabra de querer observarlo y empezar a llorar copioso.

 – ¿Esto es por qué no te dije que me casaría en esos días con Yuri? –

 – No, es porque jodiste conmigo antes de… –  Yuri pasa saliva ruidosamente, le está costando bastante no derrumbarse frente a él y a sus acusaciones, pero necesita desahogarse, necesita cederle también a él todo el dolor con el que ha liado desde que le conoció –  Dejaste el anillo de matrimonio en el Motel barato a donde me llevaste, Víctor – 

 – Yuri… Yo, no sabía… – 

El rostro de Víctor es un poema, se queda sin habla al notar el error que cometió. Sus ojos se abren aterrados y niega con su cabeza, demasiado perdido para poder conectar todo lo que Yuri le suelta de inmediato. Procesa con lentitud, su cabeza sufre fallas, y se tarda en dar una respuesta coherente, lo puede notar en el prolongado silencio, y en la intensidad de esos ojos verdes que arremeten contra él.

 – Después de que te fuiste, lo encontré… Y después de que llegue a casa, me enteré de que te estabas casando –  Dejó de observarle, para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, porque la herida yacía aún abierta y sangrando, porque Víctor le había lastimado demasiado, porque ni el tiempo se quiso hacer cargo de tanto dolor que emanaba su cuerpo y corazón maltrecho –  El día de mi cumpleaños… El día de mi cumpleaños te casaste con Katsuki. Y un día apenas, estabas en mi cama

¡Ni una llamada en estos cinco años! ¡Ni un jodido mail! ¡Nada! ¡No hiciste nada por reclamar ese anillo! –  exclama al borde de las lágrimas, sin embargo Yuri es demasiado orgulloso para caer ante la provocación y sonríe, esquivando el sentimiento de angustia que parece rebosarle la cordura –  Pero creo que fuiste tú quien terminó perdiendo, porque jamás había visto que una despedida de soltero costase tanto como la tuya… Me hubieses hablado de tus planes y quizá te habría rebajado mi precio – 

 – No digas eso… –  masculla un poco más bajo de lo usual el entrenador, el shock inicial pasó al del temor, al de la culpa y la tristeza absoluta.

Lo recordó abandonado, con las sábanas sucias acariciando la pulcritud de su cuerpo, con su bonito cabello rubio atiborrando la almohada maltrecha, con su rostro calmo y sereno dándole el adiós definitivo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

 – No quiero recriminarte nada y de hecho, no te llame por eso –  Eleva su rostro al sol aún opaco en medio de ese cielo grisáceo y amargo –  Solo quería saber cómo estabas, como te va en la vida… Como la lías con lo de estar casado y el hecho de ser padre… Somos amigos después de todo, Víctor y te quiero –

 – Deja de preguntar cosas que no quieres saber Yuri – 

 – Es solo que soy un poco masoquista, Vitya…  –  responde sonriendo el muchacho joven, sin quitarle los ojos al hombre que aún le arrebataba la vida, que aún podía ver día a día –  Estoy muy feliz por ti… Todo lo que he sabido ha sido a través de los medios y sé que te ha ido muy bien…. –

 – Soy un canalla ¿A quién se le ocurre celebrar su matrimonio el día de cumpleaños de su amante? –  pregunta con un gesto compungido, con la voz perdiendo toda la algarabía inicial.

 – Ve el lado positivo de la situación, al menos no te olvidarás de tu aniversario –  Yuri ríe limpiamente, el chiste es grotesco para cualquiera, pero para él, es la salida justa de su propio infierno, ese que ahora vive junto a Víctor –  ¡Ánimo Vitya! Ya no soy el niño de quince años… Tengo veinte y he aprendido demasiado como para lamentarme ahora – 

 – ¡Cariño! –  exclama una voz demasiado cerca, lo suficiente para sorprender a Yuri y Víctor. 

Y es ahí cuando lo ve, al muchacho de dieciocho años que compartió el podio con él y al ahora hombre de veinticuatro que pulverizó todo lo que había logrado sobre la pista de hielo. Jean Jacques subiendo las escaleras con la seguridad gobernando su semblante adulto y los ojos brillando arrebatadores al ver a Yuri. 

Pasa de largo, no considera el rostro sorprendido de Víctor, ni mucho menos el leve indicio de ira que parece tomar su atractivo gesto, no, JJ vuelca toda su atención en Yuri, y en el fuerte abrazo que le da, susurrándole a través de la calidez de su cuerpo que está a salvo un día más, que su pasado no regresará a atormentarle y si lo hace… Él le defenderá.

Jean, haciéndolo bueno a través de su amor incondicional, Jean despojándolo de las armas, Jean a través de su sacrificio y ansía, borrando sus pecados.

 –  Comment êtes – vous chéri? –  pregunta Leroy besando castamente la nariz respingona de Yuri y provocando un sonido delicioso a los oídos de Víctor.

La risa más dulce y tierna que jamás había escuchado, sobresaltándole, obligándole a reaccionar ante ese momento íntimo e inocente que compartían Jean y Plisetsky.

¿Cuándo se fue de sus brazos? ¿Cuándo fue que Jean se lo arrebató? ¿Cuándo fue que él aprendió a provocar el lado más profundo e irresistible de Yuri?

Las preguntas se empezaban a acumular y sus ojos no podían hacer más que observar la interacción de ellos dos, el amor que parecía relucir en los gestos delicados que le profesaba Yuri a JJ, en las palabras colmadas de cariño que Leroy le regalaba a su joven pupilo.

Y sintió la soledad engulléndoselo entero, sin piedad, como esa vez que se enteró de su matrimonio con Jean, como esa vez del Motel, como esa vez que le vio patinar por última vez en una competencia… Como esa vez que incumplió la promesa de permanecer a su lado.

Quiso llorar, pero el hecho irrefutable de que Yuri fuera capaz de despertar en él, tanto amor y odio al mismo tiempo, solo le provocó una sonrisa rota.

… Lo amaba, aún en esa inmensidad de tiempo, aún en su esfuerzo de no volverle a ver, aún perteneciendo a otra persona… Lo amaba.

 – Vitya… –  susurró Yuri con la alegría pintando su bonito rostro –  Jean quiere saludarte – 

 


	6. Chapter VI-You know I'm no good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Mil y mil gracias por los kudos que me dejan en la historia. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!  
> Bueno, en la tarde estaré respondiendo los comentarios de todas las personas que me dejaron rw por esta plataforma.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo enorme! 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

 

– ¡La medalla de Oro sigue siendo de Rusia! ¡Yuri Plisetsky se corona como el mejor del mundo! Con apenas quince años, el joven pupilo de Yakov Feltsman reemplaza en el trono al ahora entrenador, Víctor Nikiforov – 

Los vítores surcan toda la pista de hielo en Barcelona, el speaker sigue diciendo muchas más cosas de las que Yuri solo escucha balbuceos. Tiembla estando en el lugar más alto del podio, la medalla del cuello le pesa y la bandera que tiene atada, le ahoga en cada inhalación de aire que efectúa.

Gira a ver a los dos competidores junto a él, Yuri Katsuki con la medalla de plata, saludando a todo el público extasiado y Jean Jacques Leroy con su semblante críptico, elevando en sus manos el emblema canadiense.

Parpadea varias veces, los flashes le ciegan y se siente desorientado, aún no es consciente del triunfo que rozan sus dedos. Y es ahí, cuando enfoca sus bonitos ojos verdes a la figura de su abuelo resguardada en el público, llorando en silencio, con el orgullo aplacando la felicidad de verle allí.

Y no lo piensa más, se deshace de toda la parafernalia que le rodea y patina seguro hasta la escotilla, deja a Yakov con la reprimenda en los labios y las flores en sus manos, para tomar los protectores de las cuchillas afiladas y caminar con dificultad bajo la luz resplandeciente del escenario hasta el asiento de su abuelo.

Y le abraza fuerte, escuchando lejanamente los aplausos y los gritos de la gente, concentrándose tan solo en la humedad que siente en los hombros por las lágrimas de su abuelo, en la alegría absoluta que lo embarga al compartir el logro con la persona más importante en su vida, aferrándose al único ser humano que jamás le ha fallado y jamás le fallará, al ser humano que le ama sin reservas y restricciones, al ser humano que no dudo en protegerle en medio de la oscuridad que se lo estaba tragando vivo.

 –  _YA ochen' gorzhus' toboy*._ –  susurra Nikolai, sin importarle los focos o las miradas expectantes de los demás, su atención en su nieto, en su pedacito de cielo.

 –  _YA lyublyu tebya, dedushka **–_

 –  _YA tozhe tebya lyublyu ***–_   ríe su abuelo, acunándolo más entre los brazos, sabiendo que el pequeño niño había regresado –  Haré piroshki  para ti, de cerdo como te gusta… – 

 – No, hoy quiero piroshki tradicional… El que haces tú, el de la receta familiar – 

 

* * *

 

 

Después del Grand Prix y de la incesante atención que recibió al coronarse como el Mejor apenas con quince años, Yuri regresa a Rusia para retomar su entrenamiento con Yakov y a trabajar en sus programas, en esos con los que defendería su título.

Se negó a hablar con Víctor y Yuri, o a recibir sus felicitaciones personalmente, luego de que ambos compartiesen un romántico momento patinando juntos y toda esa muestra de amor repercutiera por semanas en las primeras planas de periódicos y plataformas digitales. Ahora lo que menos esperaba ver Plisetsky era la felicidad del hombre que tanto le atormentaba la cabeza.

Estaba muy débil, su corazón seguía endeble y un triunfo no parecía bastar para  sanar todo el dolor que ahora sufría. Le acongojaba la nostalgia con más fuerza, y los episodios donde el llanto le visitaba sin mediar lugar u hora, se hacían demasiado concurrentes. Pasó a conocer la soledad ambigua, esa de estar rodeado de tantas personas y al mismo tiempo, concebirse abandonado, aislado… Y la soporto paciente minuto a minuto, arrastrando con ella hasta en su lecho, en la infelicidad malsana que sentía cada vez que atisbaba la almohada vacía y no tenía el abrazo de Vitya allí.

Y justo, cuando todo el asunto de Víctor y Yuri regresando a Japón como prometidos dejo de tomar relevancia, alguien arribó al Complejo deportivo de Rusia. Escuchó de repente la algarabía de Mila en las escalerillas que daban paso a la imponente pista de hielo, y no dudó en detener su entrenamiento para enfrentarse a la presencia amenazadora que le observa desde la escotilla.

 – Yuri – chan…  –  la voz con acento francés mezclándose embriagador con el adjetivo nipón, no pasa desapercibido a su oído.

 La sonrisa pérfida que dibujan los labios atractivos del muchacho canadiense y esos ojos, los jodidos ojos en los que Plisetsky se arriesgo a perderse por unos minutos en medio de la cruenta competencia, estaban allí inquietos de zambullirse en su pista de hielo.

 – ¿Qué haces aquí? –  pregunta sin tapujos el patinador ruso, deshaciéndose en un movimiento falaz el sudor de su rostro. Su postura evidencia una notable tranquilidad, pero sus ojos fulguraban impacientes de saber qué motivos traían al Rey Jean aquí, justamente frente a él. .

 – Vacaciones –  susurra escueto Jean, saludando cordialmente a Yakov y al resto del staff de la Federación Rusa, inclusive, sus labios terminan rozando con una caballerosidad fingida la mano de Lilia, que no hace más que sonreír satisfecha ante el derroche de urbanidad.

Falso. Mentiroso.

 – ¿Me dejarás entrar entonces a la pista de hielo, Hada? – 

Jean, eleva su ceja, zarandea su mochila con provocación; y antes de que Yuri pudiera decirle que se largara a su amada Canadá y no regresara a Rusia jamás, Yakov asiente y le da vía libre para que le escoltara en el entrenamiento.

El chico maldice a su instructor mentalmente por fallarle cuando más le necesitaba. Vira sus ojos y se desliza a través de la pista para continuar con su programa.

Y cuando cree olvidarse de Jean, su aire políticamente incorrecto resurge para llegar hasta él y acompañarle hombro a hombro, sin mediar palabras de permiso.

 – ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –  pregunta Yuri, su rostro no resaltaba la furia que contenía, pero era obvio que el castañeo de sus dientes y los ojos verdes atravesándole con desdén, le indicaban su estado de humor a Jean.

 – Calentar, por supuesto – 

 – Acerca de las vacaciones, ¡imbécil! –

La sonrisa de satisfacción que le ofrece Leroy, solo logra irritarle más. Yuri cuenta hasta diez para contenerse de golpearle.

 – De eso… La Federación de patinaje ruso me invitó a pasar una temporada de entrenamiento aquí. –  Chasquea su lengua y se dedica a mirarle la boca a Plisetsky por unos segundos –  En realidad fue Lilia quien me dijo que estaría bien que yo pasara tiempo aquí, porque tiene intenciones de ayudarme en la coreografía –

 – ¡Lilia es mi entrenadora, cabrón! –

 – Tranquilo gatito… Solo me guiará en ciertos detalles –  guiña su ojo arrebatador y se acerca con una confianza inusitada hasta el cuello blanquecino de Yuri –  Quede bastante impresionado de tu performance incluso compitiendo en Canadá y le dije a mis padres que quería que la ex ballerina coordinará alguna secuencia de pasos para mí –

 – No permitiré que me quites a Lilia – 

El semblante de Jean se torna tenso por un intervalo de segundos. Yuri ladea su cabeza ante el evidente cambio de humor de su rival y antes de volver a mencionar el tema, Leroy le interrumpe. –Lilia no es Víctor. Ella cumple con sus promesas y si ella se comprometió contigo y tu trabajo, lo hará

No la conozco muy bien, pero me ha dejado claro que tú eres su prioridad y que la única condición con la que piensa ayudarme es que yo no interfiera en tu patinaje. Somos rivales Yuri, pero juego limpio y no pienso arrebatarte a nadie. Confía en mí cuando te digo que ella solo supervisará algunos pasos – 

El ruso sonríe complacido ante la muestra de madurez del canadiense. Asiente antes de tomar su mano y cerrar un pacto de no agresión mientras Jean se mantiene bajo el tutelaje de Lilia.

 – Yuri – chan… ¿Aceptarías tomar un café conmigo? – Jean cuestiona sin dejar aún el tono serio que había empleado para aclararle su relación con Lilia. Tomaron distancia para empezar a practicar las figuras de menor dificultad ante la vista de los entrenadores que les analizaban con esmero.

 – Te responderé cuando acabe el entrenamiento – 

Un mohín burlón en el rostro de Yuri hizo sobresaltar a Jean, que solo atinó a asentir divertido ante el increíble gesto de su compañero. Cerró sus ojos aprehendiendo para siempre la bonita sonrisa que le dedicaba el Hada rusa.

Comprueba allí, observando sus movimientos elegantes y la belleza que emana a cada salto, que estuvo atado desde siempre a él, Desde esa vez en Canadá que le vio brillar ante los cientos de ojos ansiosos de su debut, desde esa vez que compartió el podio y logró que exteriorizara todo el malestar que le producía no solo no obtener el oro en la competencia, sino sus comentarios socarrones.

Bastó el Grand Prix, para que en un arranque instintivo que ni siquiera él pudo explicar, acabase el compromiso con Isabella, lanzándose a la deriva de sus sentimientos, escuchando los deseos del corazón, buscando a Yuri por cielo y tierra para quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Por Yuri valía la pena descender del trono y emprender la aventura de su vida.

Y justo allí, frente a él y todo ese violento derroche de sensualidad, Jean se prometió a sí mismo no perder, ni contra Otabek, ni contra Víctor en esta contienda.

_– Haré lo que sea para que te enamores de mí… Tan solo déjame adorarte, Yuri… –  pensó en silencio el patinador canadiense, deleitándose culposamente en la armonía de su rostro, en la expresión salvaje de su gesto… En la dulzura que emanaba sin querer._

 – Acepto, solo con la condición de que no me digas Yuri – chan – 

 – Hecho… – 

Plisetsky ríe suave, el sonido logrando conmover a Jean, que no puede evitar sonrojarse al notar como unos ligeros hoyuelos se formaron en las mejillas gráciles del patinador ruso.

Se enamora de ese gesto bonito y ansía volver a verlo, volver a provocarlo…

 – Yuri… –

 

* * *

 

 

_*Estoy muy orgulloso de ti_

_**Te amo abuelo_

_***Te quiero demasiado_

 

 


	7. Chapter VII- Epiphanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como Víctor sigue incumpliendo promesas.

– ¿Cómo estás Víctor? – preguntó animadamente Jean, alargando su brazo para estrechar la mano cubierta del entrenador. Su sonrisa se había tornado creíble, mucho más loable y sincera. Había crecido, lo notaba en ese semblante austero y menos ostentoso, en los ojos ligeramente cálidos, y sobre todo, porque el chico de 19 años al que conoció en su último Grand Prix, jamás le hubiera saludado tan cordial como ahora.

El ruso estrecha su mano, observándole con la mejor máscara, con esa que no expresaba ni siquiera un poco de la cólera que ahora parecía bullir en su interior al notar como el brazo del actual campeón del Grand Prix estrechaba la cintura de Yuri.

 –Trabajando– 

 – Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, quizá cuatro, cinco años desde la última vez – 

 –… Justamente aquí ¿verdad? – 

La pregunta no pasa desapercibida para Jean, sus ojos brillaron con evidente curiosidad ante la incógnita desprolija y ambigua que lanzaba Víctor a la mesa. Y entonces nota como esa mirada fría le enfrentaba voraz, culpándole quizá de la inminente separación sufrida con Yuri. Jean sonríe, más mordaz que de costumbre, más consciente de su lugar en aquel momento; junto a Yuri, con su apoyo incondicional avalándole, siendo el receptor de todo el amor que él proyectaba.

 – La charla aclaró demasiadas cosas. Me siento afortunado de haber hablado contigo aquel día – 

La respuesta sucinta acalla cualquier queja del entrenador y le obliga a rendirse a la veracidad de sus palabras, incluso en el dolor que le provocaba ver a Jean junto a Yuri y atestiguar la felicidad que emanaban esos ojos verdes al estar junto al canadiense, Víctor fue capaz de recordar su promesa… Esa de dejar en paz a Yuri y verlo feliz aún en la distancia.

Había cumplido, la primera promesa que no rompía.

Y en un gesto tan natural, pero agonizante para Víctor, Jean besa con infinita ternura la mejilla de Yuri. Le susurra unas palabras al oído en la más íntima complicidad, antes de sonreírle cándidamente y caminar hasta el complejo deportivo, perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad.

 – Jamás pensé verte tan feliz con Jean –  susurra sin lograr mantener por más tiempo la máscara embustera, con la fluctuación arrebatándole el rostro, despojándole de esa aura de seguridad que yacía más fragmentada que su propio corazón.

 – Yo tampoco… Después de ti, no creí que mereciera todo esto – 

Yuri observa los ojos de Víctor, una ligera humedad parece colmarles, haciéndolos más brillantes, más humanos… más honestos ante él. Plisetsky maldice porque le conoce demasiado bien, lo suficiente para vaticinar las apremiantes lágrimas que se deslizarán sin mediar disculpas o lamentos.

Y entonces, Víctor se quiebra por fin. Deja que la inaplazable cita tome lugar frente a la pista de hielo que les convocó por primera vez, que lo enlazó para siempre a esos inolvidables ojos verdes, a esa sonrisa incandescente, a ese espíritu fuerte y rebelde que le embelesa incluso en la insoportable distancia… A ese amor que tanto evitó y hoy más que nunca siente latir engorrosamente en su pecho. 

No lo duda, explaya su arrebato ante la única persona que conoce sus debilidades, que lo concibe vulnerable, y solloza, solloza pidiendo ayuda, porque todo ese sentimiento se lo traga entero y ya no puede –  ya no quiere –  seguir escapando de esto, de Rusia, del patinaje, de Yakov, De su _Yuratchka_.

 – Vete Yuri... por favor, no quiero que me veas así –  suplica escondiendo su debilidad entre los guantes elegantes y su cabello platinado. Demasiado niño para enfrentarse a su propio dolor, demasiado adulto para ansiar despojarse de su angustia.

 – Siempre he tenido la sensación de tu debate interno, ese debate de ser buen hombre y abandonar todo lo que ansías… Todo lo que tu increíble talento puede lograr –  susurra Yuri acortando la distancia, apartando con delicadeza el obstáculo de sus manos y observarle frágil, endeble… Suyo –  Y te apoyo en ello, te apoyo aunque siempre termine perjudicado y acabe soportando todas las consecuencias –

Víctor acepta el abrazo, sigue llorando y humedece el hombro de Yuri, hastiado de luchar y fingir que todo está bien, hastiado de mantener la máscara y sus más recónditos sentimientos ocultos de su esposo, de su familia, de él mismo. Se aferra entonces a la llave que abre todas las puertas de su pasado y se regocija en la fortaleza de su niño, ese que desde siempre ha tenido que lidiar con todos sus errores, con todas las estupideces que hace.

 – Me equivoco todo el tiempo, estoy perdido… Regresé a Rusia, solo, en una maniobra arriesgada. Y tengo miedo, ando a la deriva, no tengo nada. –  sigue susurrando en un llanto incontrolable, en los sollozos acaparados por el abrigo grande de Yuri, en la soledad infinita de la que solo el amor de _Yuratchka_ puede salvarle.

 – Víctor… ¿Cumpliste con tu promesa? – 

 – No…  –

Y Yuri deja que una lágrima traicionera por fin escape de su férrea voluntad, al notar que _Vitya_ estaba roto, estaba vacío… Y era infeliz.

 –  _Yuratchka_ , lo siento –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil y mil gracias por continuar leyendo la historia!  
> ¡Lamento mucho la demora pero estoy en medio de muchos problemas universitarios y estoy yendo y viniendo para mantener a todos felices! 
> 
> Un beso gigante por todo el apoyo y esos 27 kudos que me llenan de una felicidad insana. Nos leemos pronto :3


	8. Chapter VIII-La Bella Cubana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como Víctor descubre el motivo de la tristeza de Yuri.

 

[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/NIna.CasillasF/)

 

 

_Waaah_

_Have love, whoa Baby will travel_

_Have love, yea Darlin' will travel_

_(I said) If you need lovin_

_Then hmm, mmm, I’ll travel_

 

Clava un loop perfecto sobre la pista, su cabello azabache se agita ante el salto y su voz continúa con ímpetu el clásico del rock. Sus manos imitan la guitarra que se desgarra en la melodía y es imposible que no logre sacarle una risa espontánea a Yuri que disfruta la coreografía de su compañero.

Le ve ejecutar un toe salchow con una tranquilidad demencial mientras coquetea con él y le sonríe provocador. Yuri chasquea su lengua ruidosamente con un aire divertido en el rostro, quizá porque soporta mucho más la faceta coqueta del canadiense y de alguna u otra forma empieza a gustarle.

Presta atención a la cruenta secuencia de pasos que sigue, Jean mantiene el control sobre el ritmo de la exigente pieza musical de una manera perfecta y sincronizada… Y Plisetsky no puede evitar sonreír complacido ante los avances rápidos que el muchacho de 19 años logra en el corto intervalo de tiempo junto a él.

 

_Well I travel from Maine to Mexico_

_Just to find a little girl that'll love me so_

_No matter where, no matter where Ill be_

_I'm lookin' for a woman that'll satisfy me_

 

Han pasado dos meses desde el arribo de Leroy, así que después de marzo o abril, retornará a Canadá para perfeccionar todo el incipiente programa que tiene bajo su poder. Yuri le ha observado crecer de la mano de su entrenadora Lilia y su extenuante plan de trabajo, sin embargo, no teme de él, inclusive, podría jurar que adora su competencia y verle limar los errores previos, ha renovado su aire combativo.

_– Todo un tigre del hielo… –  susurró aquella vez Jean, mientras Yuri le arrastraba hasta el Kremlin y le ofrecía un tour por toda la ciudad. Habían viajado de improvisto, sin la autorización de nadie y con la prensa pisándoles los talones. Se fugaron a la capital en silencio, con una valija lo suficientemente grande para pasar un día y una noche, y olvidarse de todos sus problemas, abandonar todo el peso que en su corta existencia cargaban con pesar._

_Yuri amaba el patinaje, la pista de hielo era el lienzo donde todas sus emociones se plasmaban bravías, sin un atisbo de la inseguridad con la que solía lidiar en la más profunda soledad de su vida real. Sus patines le daban vía libre para desahogarse en el inmenso dolor o la intensa felicidad, y los trajes excelsos le ofrecían el disfraz idóneo para esconder las heridas que le engalanaban la piel y el corazón._

_Y allí, siendo el objeto de los vítores del público vigoroso, Yurio se sentía amado, efímera y superficialmente, lo suficiente para que antes de que el telón cediera, la soledad no le persiguiera inquieta. Y sin embargo, así lo intentara tenaz, la forma siniestra y amenazante lograba atraparlo, justo en la aterradora oscuridad, justo al frente de los gestos cariñosos que su amor le regalaba a otro, justo en la sensación de no sentirse apto para mantener a alguien a su lado._

_– Yuri… A veces creo que eres demasiado viejo –  masculló con un tono serio, Jean. Su ceño se frunce, observando el conjunto de edificios que se ensalzaba majestuoso ante sus ojos extranjeros e imprudentes._

_– Eres demasiado estúpido para concluir eso, Jean –_

_Y Leroy por un instante corto, le mira de reojo, con la devoción reflejándose en su semblante, con un dolor perverso atravesándole el pecho – Te he visto llorar en las noches, Yuri. Aún dormido lo haces, susurras su nombre y te lamentas de no haber sido suficiente para Víctor –_

_– No es cierto… –_

_– Lo es. Nadie parece atender a tus lamentos… pero yo lo hago cada bendito día, cada instante que te escucho, cada vez que mi corazón se quiebra por ese dolor tuyo –  interrumpe Jean, su rostro no refleja burla, es sincero, sus palabras a media voz y los ojos contritos lo demuestran –  ¿Qué te ha hecho Yuri? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que luces ahora mismo como una muñequita rota? Yo… –  trastabilla con el mensaje, le arrastran los sentimientos y a veces le es imposible mascullar algo coherente –   Yo no alcanzo a imaginar cuánto es lo que estás soportando en estos momentos, cuánto daño te ha provocado para que aún lejos, le llores –_

_– No sabes nada, niño tonto –_

_– ¡Dime Yuri! ¡Necesito saber cómo ayudarte! ¡Necesito saber cómo quitártelo del corazón! –  exclama con rabia Jean, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes, importándole poco el qué dirán – No puedo seguir viéndote así, abatido en la miseria tuya y en la de él, no puedo continuar presenciando como mueres a manos de un amor que él mismo acabó hace mucho tiempo –_

_– ¡Basta! ¡Basta! …  – sus manos se desplazan hasta sus oídos, y cierra los ojos con violencia, negándose a la realidad que Jean le presenta, aferrándose a las promesas de Víctor, aprehendiendo con lo poco que tiene el amor que su mentor le juró alguna vez. – No me conoces, no sabes nada de lo que ha ocurrido con él, no tienes ni idea… –_

_– Enséñame a quererte, Yuri. Soy burdo y estúpido, lo sé…  –  traga saliva impaciente, con el ardor en los ojos incomodándole y una punzada en el pecho ardiendo constante – Pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que eres la persona más maravillosa del universo y que mereces amor, infinito amor, no de mí, no de Víctor… De todos los que te rodean, de todos los que te adoramos –_

_– Entonces ámame Jean, no me abandones nunca – las lágrimas atisban los grandes y brillantes ojos verdes de Yuri, sin embargo no se atreven a materializarse en los mofletes sonrojados del muchacho ruso  –… Porque si lo haces, no seré lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a levantarme –_

_Jean le entrega un abrazo cálido, sincero, un gesto de fe que le cala hasta el fondo y amedrenta la soledad depredadora. Su pecho grande y acogedor le protege de esa sensación perversa que se apodera de él, y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, roza con la tersura de sus dedos el amor del que habla Jean y que tanto le ha negado Víctor._

_El joven canadiense sonríe mientras observa el semblante tranquilo de Yuri. Es inevitable no embelesarse ante la verdadera belleza de Plisetsky, esa que mantiene su espíritu fuerte e intacto, esa que todavía rebosa inocente e infantil en la lucha perversa por mantenerse en pie._

_No, allí, frente al río Moscova y aún enfrentándose al desamor de Víctor y su rechazo absoluto, Yuri no llora, no derrama ni una lágrima. Es un tigre, un león, un animal salvaje que lucha con su vida para salir del agujero donde yace encarcelado._

_No, Yuri no es una muñeca rota… Yuri es una conciencia voraz e implacable, una sustancia guerrera y letal, una fuerza inclemente que no acepta la rendición._

_Y le ama, le ama por ello…_

_Have love, whoa Baby I will travel_

_(I say)Have little love, whoa Darlin' will travel_

_(Isaid) If you need lovin_

_Then yeah, yeah, Ill travel_

 

 – Esta vez no ganarás Yuri… –  suelta Jean de improvisto, terminando su programa con una pirueta elegante y uniforme. La música acaba en la transición justa de la coreografía y Plisetsky le observa demandante, su ceja rubia elevada y sus dedos tamborileando inquietos sobre la escotilla del lugar.

El ruso sonríe mezquino, atrevido, se involucra entonces en ese juego de poder al que le invita Leroy sin titubear. Un reto, le propone un reto imposible de esquivar, un reto que su ansía perfeccionista añora tomar. Y asiente, seguro de sí mismo y de su talento, ávido de trabajar más y enseñarle a Jean que él podría destriparlo en cualquier momento – Aún eres demasiado joven para ganarme el Grand Prix – 

Jean se aproxima depredador, con un aire provocador enmarcándole el rostro perverso. Yuri no intenta siquiera apartarle, le conoce lo suficiente para saber que él detendrá sus avances con facilidad si se mantiene en su lugar, sin embargo la distancia se acorta más y más, al punto de que es capaz de sentir la respiración del canadiense en su rostro, de ser consciente que si intenta cruzar la mirada con la de él, terminaría arrebatándole un beso.

Respira profundo, la tensión mantiene el ambiente en vilo y lo único capaz de romper el avasallante silencio de la estancia, son los latidos estruendosos de ambos chicos. Jean estira su brazo, Yuri toma la señal, es el momento para cerrar los ojos y esperar el ansiado beso…

 – ¿Hm? –  el sonido es lejano, pero sabe que es de Jean. –Yuri… ¿Tanto quieres besarme? – 

Yuri parpadea rápido, atisba al canadiense junto a él, observando la lista de canciones que el ligero equipo de sonido guarda. Una sonrisa bobalicona adorna su sucia boca y el ruso le enseña el dedo medio de inmediato.

 – ¡Hey Grand Prix!  Si me preguntas, yo también quisiera besarte –  susurra Jean, pulsando un botón del estéreo. Se desliza con lentitud al centro de la pista de hielo, su respiración yace aún agitada pero logra controlarla para estirar su brazo e invitar a Yuri a unirse –  Ven… Quiero bailar contigo – 

Es la orgánica melodía de un piano la que ahoga todo el lugar. La pista es austera, simple, no posee ningún arreglo musical… Demasiado adversa a los gustos de Jean quien tiende a fundirse en ritmos mucho más explosivos.

 – ¿No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música? –  pregunta alejándose un poco para deshacerse de los protectores. Sonríe tranquilo, el júbilo aborda ligeramente sus labios delgados y Jean no duda en fascinarse por ese franco gesto.

 – No sabes muchas cosas de mí, Hada rusa – 

Yuri se aproxima donde yace Leroy aguardándole, es rápido y siente una necesidad malsana de someterse a toda la amalgama de pensamientos que trae consigo el canadiense a través de la tibieza de su tacto y la dulzura de su voz.

Los dedos se rozan en una caricia tenue, Jean besa con devoción la palma de su mano para después apretar su cuerpo en un adorable abrazo. La altura le obliga a mantener su cabeza bajo el quieto mentón de Leroy y escuchar con una claridad deliciosa el sonido de su corazón raudo, latiendo segundo a segundo por su cercanía, por Yuri.

La imagen es conmovedora, incluso para los recónditos ojos azules que observan todo desde la helada sombra del anfiteatro. El hombre apacigua todo el fuego hirviendo que le colma, al notar la sonrisa efímera que el rostro más joven luce, fundiéndose en la felicidad que su niño prodigio siente justo allí, en brazos de otro.

Tiembla sutilmente en la silla, una de sus manos viaja inconsciente hasta su boca, obligándole a callar los sollozos heridos que ansían hartar el lugar. Pasa saliva con urgencia cuando nota las palmas del muchacho mayor acariciar con dulzura el cabello rubio y suave de Yuri y se desmorona en silencio, con los lamentos trepidando a través de su garganta.

 – Se llama la Bella Cubana. En uno de mis viajes escuché la canción. –  Explicó por fin Jean, dándole besos a la coronilla de Plisetsky, ataviándose en ese dulce aroma a fresas –  Y pienso en ti Yuri, en tu amor, ese que aún le pertenece a Víctor pero que anhelo solo para mí –

 – ¿Por qué no te rindes, Jean? Todo el mundo lo hace, hasta Víctor me abandonó ya… –  suspira triste, su voz en un susurro cansino y abatido que rompe a Leroy –  Tengo miedo de que no pueda darte mi amor… él me posee de mil maneras y yo me siento incapaz de deshacerme de sus cadenas – 

_Yuri es fuerte, él no llora._

Víctor lo sabe, incluso en la conversación que atestigua con una macabra felicidad, es consciente que el dolor que funde el alma de Yuratchka no se desenvaina tan fácil, que la tristeza sincera de su niño es fugaz, y nadie logra verla.

Entonces, en medio de esa escena ajena, es cuando ocurre el avistamiento de la verdad absoluta.

Víctor siempre fue el más débil de los dos.

No puede evitar despreciarle, odiarle, maldecirle por eso, por la fortaleza con la que Yuri soporta sus pecados, por la tenacidad con la que le ama, aún cuando él no puede hacerlo, por concebirle vulnerable, por concebirle desnudo en la marea de mentiras que le atiborraban entero.

 – Te arrebataré de la muerte si hay necesidad, pero no te alejes de mi Yuri. Aún cuando le pertenezcas a Víctor, haré lo que posible para enamorarte –  Jean llora, la voz se quiebra y la angustia termina de mermar el resto de las palabras. Yuri está impasible, siente la zozobra, pero las lágrimas no se deslizan libres, él las restringe con violencia, las sofoca y las destruye.

_Yuri es fuerte, él no llora._

Víctor lo sabe, incluso en la muestra de un dolor tangible como el de su competidor, es consciente que Yuratchka no se desplomará frente a nadie, sino es él.

Entonces, en medio de las quejas rotas de Jean y la certeza de que el amor del niño solo es suyo, ocurre la manifestación de una incólume verdad.

Víctor siempre fue el responsable de la tristeza de Yuri.

No puede evitar despreciarse, odiarse, maldecirse por eso, por el amor que le embarga cada vez que su imagen se desliza en su subconsciente para atormentarle, por las actitudes miserables que sostiene ante la devoción que Yuri le ofrece, por la adoración insana que le obliga a buscarle, aún si es para hacerle más daño.

 – Te amo… Yuri –

Susurra Víctor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por la increíble acogida del fic!  
> Whoaaa... Ya mismo responderé todos los reviews represados, los leo con constancia y amor infinito.  
> Los adoro. Un besazo enorme para todos.
> 
> No duden seguirme en mi página de facebook :3


End file.
